


Flesh

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, cristiano is a personal space invader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering where you were hiding", Ronaldo said, voice getting on Leo's every nerve as the man invaded his personal space. There was a lot of that on the pitch but Leo felt uncomfortable now, dressed in his suit with his hip pressed against the counter. "I'm not hiding", Leo bit back, doing his best to retain his monotone but ultimately failing. He could tell by the way Ronaldo's lips curved and he confidently stepped even closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo's hands fumble with his bow-tie as he tries to fix himself in the extravagant bathroom of the Ballon D'or ceremony. The bright light that illuminates the mirror makes Leo's suit glitter and he almost wonders if some will come off if he touches it. He couldn't explain why he choose more and more eye-catching suits every year except that he wanted people's attention on what he was wearing instead of on him. If they did they'd see the cracks underneath, the vulnerability and the need to be acknowledged and to win.

Football was all he was, all he had, and to picked as the best in the world actually meant something to him. He did his best to stay humble, had been raised inside the walls of La Masia to always remember their was more to a team than just one player, but it was a flaw. He craved that award and now once again it wasn't his. For a second year in a row the award would go home with someone else. Someone less deserving in Leo's opinion because football wasn't Ronaldo's world. 

No, Ronaldo's world was winning. Winning at whatever he did and football just happened to be the sport. Leo's fingers clenched against the edge of the marble counter tops until they ached but still his expression remained unchanged, except for the flush on his face. When the camera had settled on him he did his best to keep his face neutral, both for his own pride and for the media storm he wasn't bothered to deal with. Instead he quietly congratulated Ronaldo and sat with gritted teeth. 

Never again he vowed to himself, never again would he watch Ronaldo walk ahead of him onto that stage. Next year was his. Leo's fingers gradually loosened and he chastised himself for lingering so long, undoubtedly people would think he was crying in the bathroom or throwing a tantrum. Leo was just smoothening down his lapels when the door creaked open to his right. 

Leo didn't bother to check who it was, just brushed his hair behind his ear and turned to go only to find himself face to face with the reason he was going through a crisis in the bathroom. "I was wondering where you were hiding", Ronaldo said, voice getting on Leo's every nerve as the man invaded his personal space. There was a lot of that on the pitch but Leo felt uncomfortable now, dressed in his suit with his hip pressed against the counter. "I'm not hiding", Leo bit back, doing his best to retain his monotone but ultimately failing. 

He could tell by the way Ronaldo's lips curved and he confidently stepped even closer. Leo twisted slightly, ending up with his back pressed up against the counter as well but Ronaldo didn't seem to care as he circled around in front of him. Suddenly all Leo could see where broad fabric clad shoulders and a crisp white shirt as Ronaldo invaded both his space and his nose. A stupid part of Leo wanted to ask what perfume the other was wearing because it was rich and cloying but he dismissed this. 

Chest to chest, or rather face to chest, Leo tried to regulate his breathing so the other wouldn't know how shaken up he was. This was obviously a ploy to intimidate him but Leo wasn't one to let himself be intimidated. Anyone could walk through the door right now, and Leo equally wished that someone would and also that no one would ever find him in this position. "Then why are you in here when you should be congratulating me?", Ronaldo asked, brown eyes tracing Leo's face up close. 

He looked sinful in his black suit, like the devil reincarnated. He made Leo want to sin. "I already did", Leo said, through gritted teeth because he had. He'd been the first person to congratulate the Portugese man on his win and probably the one most against him winning in the entire room. "I was thinking of a little something more", Ronaldo murmured, stepping impossibly closer until the two were pressed against one another. Ronaldo even placed his hands on either side of Leo's hips, through Leo's own arms where his hands clenched the counter, effectively caging him in. 

"I..I don't", Leo began, stuttering to a halt when Cris's bend down until his breath fanned against Leo's exposed neck, lips inches away from Leo's ear. "Speak up little flea", Cris prompted, the tip of his nose dragging along Leo's skin as he breathed him in. Leo clenched his eyes shut and counted to three and when he opened them again he found himself looking into Ronaldo's eyes at his own reflection. "Get away from me", Leo whispered, impressed by his own resolve, and the way the words came out steadily. 

Ronaldo's eyes narrowed in reply, and a displeased look flashed across his face but he did pull away as requested. A single step back had them separated and Ronaldo's arms back at his own side. Leo felt like he could finally breathe as he watched Ronaldo fix his tie in the reflection of himself in the mirror over Leo's shoulder. "I've seen the way you look at me and I wasn't sure if it was an 'I hate you get the fuck away' or an 'I hate you why don't you bend me over in the bathroom and fuck me for all to see' until now", Ronaldo explained patiently, voice deep and reverberating in the thankfully empty bathroom. 

Leo felt his stomach drop at the words Ronaldo spoke, dick hardening in his tight maroon pants even as he subconsciously straightened himself to his full height. "I know what you want me to do, so why stop yourself from having it?", Ronaldo inquired, like he hadn't just offered to fuck Leo in a gala bathroom. A part of Leo wanted it, wanted it so bad. To be fucked after his lose and be spent, to focus on the good ache in his bones after a tumble in the sack. Not with Ronaldo though, who was clearly high on winning and on his own ego. 

So Leo pushed past him, ignoring the shocked look on his face, and left the bathroom. Leo made his way down the plushly carpeted hallway, nodding at couples who passed by until he found the main ballroom again. Once inside Leo made his way straight to the table that housed the champagne, ignoring the curious looks he got as he did. Leo was past the point of caring what they thought and desperately needed a drink to calm himself down and give himself some courage. He'd avoid Ronaldo for as long as he could and then he'd sneak back upstairs and go to bed. 

Iniesta had already made the trek up, stating that he was tired, but insisted Leo stay because it'd look bad if he didn't. A part of Leo wanted to petulantly ask why it wasn't the same for Andres but he knew why. As runner up it'd look bad, for him, if he left the party immediately after losing. So instead he'd suffer for another hour or two and then sneak off. Hopefully by then everyone would be well enough into their glasses not to notice. 

It wasn't long before someone approached, a beautiful woman in a blood red dress with long blonde hair piled up on top of her head. It was a surprisingly nice distraction even though Leo knew she probably wouldn't have approached him if he wasn't who he was. Still it was nice to chat to someone about ordinary enough things, she told him about her job in her art gallery in Paris and confessed she was an avid PSG fan. She even asked him of his prospect of joining the Parisens and laughed along with him as they talked. 

When they parted it was with a promise to visit her art gallery if he was ever in the city and for her to come watch the best team in the world, to which she replied that she'd already seen her team play in person. Leo had managed to drink several glasses of champagne as they talked, thoughtlessly following her lead as the two conversed. Finally Leo decided that it was time to go to bed and easily slipped out of the ballroom, having taken up residence at a table near the door. 

It was a quiet enough trek to the lobby except for the giggling billionaires and debutants he ran across, giggling as champagne sloshed out of their glasses and onto the expensive carpet. Leo would roll his eyes at them except he'd been there himself before. What did make him roll his eyes though was when he saw Cristiano Ronaldo, standing in the lobby looking completely lost and wasted. 

He managed to hold himself well enough but Leo could tell by his loosened bow tie and the glossy look in his eyes as he glanced around. Leo contemplated leaving him there and heading upstairs in one of the other elevators but decided to give the other man a break. Leo wasn't a complete asshole after all. "Ronaldo, come on", Leo said, edging up to him and grabbing his arm. Ronaldo's eyes focused in on him instantly, a grin overcoming his slacken face as he saw who it was. "Come where baby?", Ronaldo asked, laughing when Leo reddened and looked offended. 

"Upstairs you're..", Leo began but was cut off by the other who staggered closer. "I thought you'd never ask", Ronaldo purred, throwing an arm around Leo who could smell the alcohol up close. Leo hadn't thought Ronaldo drank but he dismissed it now, just as he dismissed the thought of leaving the other to his own stupidity. Instead Leo used his grip on Ronaldo to drag him over to the alcove where the elevators where. When he went to press the bottom to alert the elevator Ronaldo pressed his body up behind him. 

For the second time in one night Leo felt the heat radiating from the other, but this time he could feel Ronaldo's half hard dick pressing into his spine. He fumbled to push the others hands away as they crept around his waist, panicking as the elevator drew closer, probably with people inside. He didn't have enough time to push the other away as it did but he breathed a sigh of relief when it opened to reveal no one. 

Ronaldo pushed him forward and Leo stumbled forward until he thrust a hand out to steady himself against the opposite wall. He only had a second to watch Ronaldo stalk in behind him in the reflective metal before he molded himself against Leo again. This time he pressed him almost face first into the wall, his hips also pressed uncomfortably against the railing. The hand Leo had used to steady himself against the wall was overlapped by Ronaldo, who used his other hand to snake around Leo's body. 

Leo startled as the hand began to fumble with the buttons of his waist coat and gasped when Ronaldo also pressed open mouthed kisses along his neck. Leo felt overloaded as he tried to tug his hand away from the wall and stop Ronaldo from disrobing him. His mind stuttered to halt when Ronaldo suddenly thrust forward, rubbing his dick against Leo's ass and trapping Leo's dick against the railing. His toes curled in his shoes as the other pushed him up on the balls of his feet.

His mind disjointedly scrambled to think as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Cameras, there were probably cameras was the first thing that Leo thought as Ronaldo gripped the railing and began a steady rhythm rolling his hips against Leo. Finally with both his hands free Leo managed to turn himself around and push Ronaldo away, only succeeding in separating them a bit because of Ronaldo's tight grip on the railing. 

"Just, just wait until we get to the room", Leo begged, hoping to stop the others advanced, at least until he could get him back to his room. Then he could just run away and hide in his own room. Ronaldo said nothing, just pulled away enough for Leo to breathe and tugged at his tie. Leo was surprised to see the flush in his cheeks and the creases in his shirt. For some reason he thought the other wouldn't look so flustered but his eyes looked black as he surveyed Leo who was plastered back against the wall. 

It had seemed an eternity but finally the elevator arrived on their floor, miraculously with no one on the other side of the opening doors. Leo practically ran down the halls, feeling like a hunted rabbit with Ronaldo on his heels. Leo's hand fumbled nervously with his card key as Ronaldo hovered behind him, breath hot on Leo's neck. The door made a noise of affirmation but was barreled open as soon as Leo pushed down the handle. 

It took all of Leo's balance not the fall over as Ronaldo steam rolled in behind him. Leo twisted into the other's grip and winced at the sound of a lamp crashing against the floor as the two were propelled down the entry way. Leo staggered backwards as Ronaldo advanced towards him, stopping at the foot of his king sized bed and steeling himself. Ronaldo stopped as well, eyeing him like frightened prey. Which he undoubtedly was at this very moment. 

"How do you want this?", Ronaldo asked, voice not slurring as much as it had in the lobby as he began to unbutton his white shirt. Leo's mouth went dry as he watched the tanned skin that was being unveiled but he shuck his head to center himself. "You're not having me anyway, you're too drunk", Leo said, firmly so that Ronaldo would know he wasn't joking. "Stop making excuses", Ronaldo practically growled, managed not to rib off any buttons as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way open. 

Leo's eyes trailed hungrily down the exposed skin but that was it. When he looked back up at Ronaldo his eyes were steely with a resolve that Ronaldo recognised from having faced on the pitch. A look Iker had confessed gave him recurring nightmares. "You can sleep here tonight and go home in the morning if you want", Leo offered, turning around and shucking off his jacket. 

Carefully he hung it over the back of the chair, flinching when Ronaldo stalked up behind him only to relax when the other just added his own jacket. Methodically Leo unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his waistcoat and folded it over the back of the chair as well. When he was done discarding his bow-tie and toeing of his shoes Leo went over to his small suitcase and rooting until he found his pajamas. 

"I'm sorry I don't really have anything for you to wear", Leo confessed, turning to find Ronaldo standing at the edge of Leo's bed in just his white CR7 underwear. Leo could see the bulge straining against the material and found Ronaldo also watching him just as intensely. "You're going to wear clothes to bed?", Ronaldo asked, voice sounding equal parts silky and insulted. Leo just ignored the question and went into the bathroom to change. 

He realised how drunk he was as he struggled with his pants but when he was done he brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face which made him feel slightly better. Most of the style had fallen out of Leo's hair so he gave it a quick comb through with his fingers and went back out in the bedroom to find Cris sitting on the left side of the bed. He took a minute to muse that the other slept on the right side of the bed for him but discarded the thought as he turned off the lights and crept over to the bed. 

His head hadn't even hit the pillow when Ronaldo slid across the huge bed to crowd up against Leo. He pulled at the Argentinian until his head was cradled against Ronaldo's chest and began to run his hand against Leo. Ronaldo's fingers caught on the soft faded grey material as he rubbed his hand against Leo's side and along his arm. It was nice, Leo thought dazedly, as Cristiano began to tread his fingers through his hair with the other hand, cradling his skull in his warm palm. This is what Leo fell asleep to, the reassuring sound of Ronaldo's heartbeat and the brush of his hand against Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ship this, I'm sorry for who don't I'm going to do it anyway! Sorry if I misled you with my first fics, smut is where it's at! I have three fics at the moment so I'll try update all three. Kudos and comments make me very happy, tell me if you like the look of this story! Also I know Ronaldo apparently doesn't drink but be patient with me!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Leo wakes up to find that he's not alone in bed. Panic seizes him as he looks down at the tanned arms currently wrapped around his waist like a brand. When Leo struggled in the hold he became aware of the hard-on pressed up against his ass and the events of the night before flooded back to him. "Fuck", Leo uttered under his breath, wondering how he'd escape this situation with his sanity and his dignity intact. 

"Keep wriggling like that and I will", Cristiano grumbled from behind him, arm tensing around Leo as he yawned. Leo waited with baited breath for the other to say something else but nothing came. Minutes passed in silence as Cristiano dozed away peacefully from where he spooned him and Leo burned a hole through the wall with his gaze. The hand clutching the fabric of his stomach began to move, creeping higher as it dragged the material of Leo's shirt up to reveal his stomach. 

Cristiano brushed the pad of his finger tips along the exposed skin causing Leo's muscles to tighten and for goose pimples to appear. Leo clenched his bottom lip between his teeth as the hand crept higher and higher until suddenly Leo's nipple was pinched between two fingers, eliciting a quiet yelp of surprise from the owner. Cristiano began to roll the nub then, plucking gently as if in apology. A kiss was pressed against the top of Leo's spine as the hand played with the opposite nipple, giving it a gentler treatment then the other. 

Leo felt himself melt against the heat behind him as Cristiano rubbed his stomach and suddenly began to massage the bulge in his pyjama pants. Leo sucked in his teeth, mouth dry from the alcohol he'd consumed the night before. His head gave a dull throb as if to remind him of his digressions as Cristiano pressed the heel of his palm down in a way that made Leo want to push against it and move away from it at the same time. 

When the hand finally slipped into his pants Leo nearly cried in relief as the warm palm wrapped around his dick. The only sound from the other was his harsh breathing against Leo's neck as he began to jack Leo off, using his precum to speed things up. Leo's bare toes curling inwards at the sensation, he hadn't been able to do this in far too long and to have someone else do it made it ten times better. Cristiano seemed to know exactly what to do as he twisted his wrist in a rhythm that had Leo crying his name aloud. 

When he suddenly stopped Leo's cry turned into a curse. Dazedly Leo found himself on his back, seeing the ceiling for only seconds before his vision was blocked by Cristiano's head. The other didn't hesitate for long before he began to jack Leo off again, face intent as he watched Leo shift underneath him. A part of Leo wanted to pull his shirt down and roll away but what happened instead was that Leo planted his feet on the bed and began to roll his hips with each movement. 

He probably looked ridiculous, face flushed and dick sticking out of his shorts but Cristiano didn't seem to care from where he was half sprawled across Leo. The hand Cristiano was using to prop himself up brushed against Leo's neck, thumb landing on Leo's rapid pulse. Leo knew he was flushed red, could imagine the two big blotches on his cheeks, and the way his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. He knew he didn't look sexy but Cristiano didn't seem to agree as he watched himself unravel Leo hungrily. 

"I've dreamed about doing this, taking you apart with just my hand", Cristiano whispered hotly, thumb sliding over the slit of Leo's dick where precum gathered. Leo watched, transfixed, as the other pulled his hand away to press his thumb inside his mouth, tongue laving the skin clean. "Mhhm, I think I'll need a better taste", Cristiano mused, grinning wickedly at Leo who was gaping openly at him.

"Cristi---ah!", Leo said, crying out when the other dived down and the sucked the head of Leo's dick into his mouth. Leo collasped back against the bed, moaning loudly when Cristiano began to take more in. "God", Leo whispered, gritting his teeth as the other sunk further and further down until his nose bumped against Leo's navel. "I prefer when you say my name", Cristiano said, pulling off with a wet pop and laughing when he saw the face Leo was making, eyes squeezed shut.

"You know, not everyone gets a show like this..", Cristiano teased, smiling when Leo finally peeked an eye open to look at him. His face flushed a deeper shade of red then and Cristiano couldn't help but surge up to kiss him, forgetting where his mouth had just been. Leo didn't seem to care though as he moved his hands from fisting the bed sheets to fisting Cristiano's hair, tongue caressing the Portuguese's.

Leo kept making breathy noises as they kissed, which went straight to Cristiano's dick, but he couldn't stop. It felt too good pressed together, especially when Leo ground their hips together. "Leo", Cris began, cut off when the man in question pulled him back down into an open mouthed kiss. "Leo", Cris whined, which morphed into a groan when Leo scratched his nails along the back of Cris's neck. "Leo, can I?", he asked breathless, dick giving a painful throb when Leo's eyes darkened and he darted up to catch Cris's kiss swollen lip between his teeth. Cris took that as his answer being yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update but here you go, I had half of this written so I finished it, hope you all enjoy! Tell me if there's any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

"Turn over", Cris prompted, sitting back on his heels to give Leo room. Slowly, teasingly, Leo pushed his shorts and underwear down around his legs and kicked them off. His shirt was still rucked up to his armpits when he turned over, propping himself up on his hands and knees, and glanced back to look at Cristiano. It took all of Cris's willpower not to just push himself into the inviting heat of the other and instead took a firm grip on his own dick through his underwear. He decided it was time to take them off.

Leo tracked his movement as he got up off the bed and made his way over to his suit jacket, lip caught between his teeth. "Think you were getting lucky?", Leo rasped, when Cris joined him back on the bed and shuffled in between his thighs. There was no answer for a second as Cris ribbed open the packet of lube using his teeth but when he was done he caught Leo's stare. "With you", Cristiano replied, grinning confidently. It sent a shot of heat up Leo's spine that the other had imagined them sharing a night together and he snuck his hand down to touch himself.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's for me", Cristiano reminded, placing a jarring smack on his ass. The sound of Leo whimpering echoed through the room along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the skin on Leo's ass turned pink. He removed his hand though and clenched it against the bed sheet. Cris smirked at his reaction and upended most of the lube onto Leo's entrance before dragging a thumb across it. Leo's muscle tightened at the action as Cris repeated it again, catching the rim.

"Cris", Leo pleaded, pushing back against the propping touch and sighing when Cris listened and pushed in a single finger. Inside Leo was silkily and it took all of Cris's willpower not to just hurry up and bury himself as deep as he could inside the other. He wanted this to be good for Leo though, something he'd never be able to forget. Something that'd make him want to come back for more. So he patiently opened him up, adding another finger when he thought Leo was lose enough.

Leo rocked back against him, breath hitching each time Cris pulled out all the way, the pads of his fingers teasing. "Cris, I'm ready", Leo said, neck aching from the angle he had been twisted the entire time, intent on watching the other. Cris could see the flush in his cheeks already and ran a reassuring hand down the length of his spine, marveling at the dip, and finally pulled his fingers out.

What was left of the lube he poured onto his dick, slowly pumping himself as he took his time to appreciate the view. Leo's skin was almost alabaster, even paler then the rest of him but what was most eye-catching was his ass. It was absolutely beautiful and plump and round and a part of Cris wanted to take a bite, so he did. Another whimper slipped out of Leo's mouth when Cris dived down to run his teeth along his skin. He stopped at the meatiest part of Leo's ass to sink in his teeth.

Leo's elbows shuck underneath him as Cris sucked the skin into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against the bruising skin. He pulled off with a pop and pressed himself against Leo's entrance. Leo steeled himself, muscles clenching, as Cristiano pressed inside him, stretching him open. His mouth fell open at how good it felt, the top of his head falling to brush against the mattress as he panted. From this angle he could see his own dick bobbing between his legs and Cris's hands snaking around to grip his waist.

"Oh God", Leo cried, head rearing when Cris pulled out only to slam himself back in to the hilt. Cris said something that was drowned out by the white noise in Leo's head, nails leaving red marks in Leo's pale skin as he did his best to control himself. The shallow rhythm he started didn't seem to please Leo either, who twisted a hand around to grip Cris's wrist, urging him on.

He did it again then, pulling out all the way before pushing in. Leo opened up easier this time round and they both moaned in unison as Cristiano began a slow, sharp rhythm, going all the way in and out again and again. A slow pleasure built in Leo's stomach but it wasn't enough, especially when he couldn't touch himself. Letting go off the other Leo twisted around and down on his elbows. This time when Cristiano thrusted in Leo spread his legs and arched his spine so that Cris slipped deeper. 

"Fuck Leo, you little shit", Cris said breathlessly, surprised as he bent over the other. He could see the grin that Leo buried into the sheets, cheeks tinted red and decided to remove it. He started harder this time and faster and was rewarded with the slack look that over came Leo's face, as he moaned encouragement, voice muffled by the bed. "What, did you say stop?", Cris asked, burying a hand in the other's thick hair and pulling him up off the bed.

His back arched beautifully as he did and Cristiano knew that he himself was probably flushed, still he waited. "Cris?", Leo asked, breathes coming out in pants as he did best to catch a glimpse of the other sideways. Cris didn't let him move much though and kept a firm grip. "What do you want, say it", Cris ordered, dick throbbing where he was buried inside the tight heat of the other. Leo clenched around his purposely and bared his teeth.

"Say it", Cris repeated again, giving his head a shake. He could see Leo was fighting a losing battle, but also knew he couldn't wait much longer. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he thought Leo gave in but instead Leo stoked his flames. "Harder, give it to me harder or I'll go find someone else who will", Leo teased, delighted with himself for twisting the others orders. "Fucker", Cris cursed, unamused with the jealousy that coursed through his veins at the very idea.

Using his grip on the other's hair Cris picked up a punishing speed, hips slapping against Leo. Leo didn't make a sound until he found his prostate, dick dragging against it with each thrust. Then he began to make a noise half way between a whimper and a cutoff moan, Cris's name mixed among it. He could feel his orgasm approaching but wanted to see the other when he came, wanted the other to see who it was who was making him feel so good.

Leo protested when he pulled out but Cris just flipped him around on his back, finally coming face to face with the other again. A beautiful flush had made it's way down from Leo's face to his chest, his ribcage rising and falling rapidly when Cris splayed a hand across it. Eagerly Leo spread his thighs and wrapped them around Cris's waist, heel digging into Cris's lower back. Cris ran his hands along strong thighs before trailing down to press his fingers into the marks he'd made on Leo's hips. It was then he realised how hard his own heart was beating as Leo looked up at him with dark eyes.

He didn't speak this time as he pressed himself inside of Leo, watching in fascination as Leo spread open around him. When he placed his hands back on Leo's hips, Leo gripped his forearms, hands brushing up to thumb his biceps. He bent down then and Leo met him half way as they kissed, open mouthed and languid as before. Shallowly Cris plunged in, the only sound in the room was the bed creaking as Cris snuck a hand in between to fist Leo's dick.

The pleasure rose then in crescendo's as Cris picked up a faster rhythm, jacking off Leo in time with his thrusts. Leo clung to him, eyes squeezed shut as he was overcome with pleasure. It was one of the most beautiful things Cris had ever seen so he buried his head into Leo's neck and did his best to bring the other off first. When Leo started clenching around him and bucked his hips, Cris knew he was close. Leo came with a drawn out moan then, coating both their stomachs with his cum as he collapsed breathlessly back on the bed.

Leo's legs unwound from Cris and his feet fell down onto the bed as he threw an arm over his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Cris wasn't done though, so he grabbed the other's legs and spread them over his arms. He slide in deep this time and Leo gave a weak moan in reply. It didn't take long for Cris to come then, just a few thrusts inside of Leo's compliant body before he gave one last ragged thrust and painted Leo's walls with cum.

Cris watched with fascination as he pulled out and the cum dripped out of Leo's entrance on down on to bed. He knew they had to get up and clean but when he looked up at Leo he looked like he'd already fallen asleep. Cris chuckled to himself and got up to go to the bathroom, surprised by how shaky his legs were. Before he could even take a step from the bed a hand clasped around his wrist and Cris turned to find Leo watching him alertly. 

"Where are you going?", he asked in the soft accented drawl that made Cris's stomach drop. He shuck his hand free and escaped to the bathroom, coming face to face with his own red face as he tried to calm himself down. There was no mistaking the way his heartbeat had accelerated when the other had looked at him and Cris cursed himself for giving into his own urges. He knew sleeping with Leo was a bad idea. Still he couldn't leave the other waiting, so he splashed cold water on his face and cleaned himself up.

When he went out to Leo it was with a wet towel in his hand. Leo was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest and he looked surprised to see the other again. Leo quickly rained the expression in though, and went back to surveying Cris with the same blank look he had always had before today. It sent a stab through Cris's heart to see that look and he threw caution and common sense to the wind as he crawled back onto the bed beside the Argentinian, approaching him slowly like a frightened animal.

He didn't flinch when Cris began to clean his stomach, only straightened out his legs and watched the other intently. Cris's hand trembled as he did but the other still listened when Cris pressed a hand against his chest. Slowly Leo lowered himself onto his back, never taking his eyes off of Cris as he propped himself up on his elbows. His blank look slipped when Cris pressed a single finger inside him, checking the silkily walls for any tears or discomfort. It was the little hitch of breath that gave him away.

When he finished cleaning Leo up he hovered over the other before swooping down to press their lips together. He knew that they'd have to talk eventually, and have to face reality, but he did his best to convince Leo through his actions that he wasn't going anywhere by kissing him as if his life depended on it. He felt Leo relaxed under him finally as he pressed him down into the bed, anchoring himself to Leo. Their talk could wait for later, and maybe it'd be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, for now! Hope you all enjoyed and weren't disappointed. I wrote this quite fast because I didn't want to leave you guys waiting. The next story in this universe will be about Cris's friends knocking on bedroom doors, ballon d'or in hand, asking if anyone has seen a tall Portugese man in a suit with one earring haha x


End file.
